


Between the Mists and the Heather

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, BOFA never happened, Bombur's wife and children, F/M, Frerin - Freeform, Gimli - Freeform, Gloin's wife - Freeform, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture, Hobbit version of film Brigadoon, M/M, There is no BOFA, Thrain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get away from the pressures of his  impending  arranged marriage, Crown Prince Thorin  goes on  a hunting trip near Bree with his friend and guard Dwalin. His friends and family join the two and they set out to get away from Erebor for a short time. They happen upon the Shire. Hobbits are few and seldom seen in middle-earth these days. But these hobbits are having a spring celebration and welcome the strangers. All seems well until the dwarves begin to suspect that something isn't quite right.  These hobbits are a happy, carefree, trusting people who seem to have been unchanged  by the troubles of middle-earth.  It's almost as if they are from a simpler place and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> A hobbity take on the film Brigadoon. I do not own any part of the Hobbit or the film Brigadoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Company arrive at the Shire.

If Thorin had to listen to that agonizingly shrill voice much longer he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Aileana was a very attractive dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills. Her family had titles and wealth. Marrying her was good for the kingdom or so his father, King Thrain had told him time and time again. There was nothing actually wrong with Aileana, she was no more caught up in status and wealth than most other dwarrowdams that Thorin has met. It was just that he didn't love her, he liked her well enough; they would have an adequate life together. He would be consumed with the affairs of state and she with the politics of the court. Yes, Aileana would make a very stable, respectable, solid wife and no doubt give him an heir. Love was a fantasy anyway. Something for the poor to play with in order to give their lives meaning. Thorin's life was duty, he would be king even though he longed for the freedom to just be himself. Given a choice, his would open a blacksmith shop and happily apply himself to his craft. His younger brother Frerin should have been the heir, he lived for the politics and intrigues that Thorin hated. What was Aileana saying now? Was it something about seating arrangements and how delicately they had to be handled? How you couldn't just put everyone everywhere, it had to be well thought out. Thorin nodded hoping it was in the right places and began to plan a brief escape.

After explaining that he was no good at arrangements for celebrations and that he had total faith in Aileana; he announced that he and Dwalin were going on a hunting trip to the west of Bree for a few days. Aileana just sighed and rolled her eyes. Truth be told she'd be glad to have him out of the way so she could do what needed to be done. She had long since realized that this would be a respectful but loveless marriage and looked at it as an obligation to be honored and a destiny to be fulfilled. One day she would be Queen and that was more than enough reason to put up with Thorin.

\----------------

As Thorin and Dwalin rode out the gates of Erebor, Thorin felt as if a burden had been lifted. He looked back at the magnificent city. He could name a hundred dwarves who would give anything to be in his place and yet he felt only more and more trapped with each passing day. Especially now that he was to be married, it was as if a door with slowly but inevitably closing. Dwalin looked over at his friend and prince, he knew Thorin cared deeply for Erebor and his people but he also knew that Thorin wanted nothing more than to escape his royal fate. The irony was that as much as Thorin didn't want to be king, Frerin did.

"Thorin wait for us." Dis called after her brother.

What was this? There was a group following them.  


"Dis, what's going on?"

"Well dear brother, it appears that I am not needed or wanted in planning your wedding. Your bride to be made that very plain. So, I am not going to stay behind while you get a chance at some freedom."

"And what about Kili and Fili?" Thorin gave his sister a questioning look.

"Hi, Uncle Thorin." Fili and Kili said in unison. 

"Why are are they here, Dis.?"

"You don't think I am going to leave the heirs to the throne here with that woman do you? After you are married and she gives you an heir, they'll be safe ......but not yet." 

"Really Dis, I hardly think she would go that far." 

"Are you willing to bet your nephews lives on it?" 

"Well no...."

"Fine, so here we are."

"Balin, brother why are you here?" Dwalin asked. 

Basically the same reason. My council is no longer sought after by the king. Counselors from the Iron Hills have taken my place."

"Bombur what about you?"

"Let's just say I won't be doing the cooking for your wedding and I hope you learn to like the garbage the idiots from the Iron Hills will no doubt serve." Bombur huffed. "I'm bringing my wife and the children because with those Iron Hills dwarves around, we all need to get away."

"I see.......well what about the rest of you?" Thorin was smiling as he looked over the small gathering of his friends and family.

"We aren't going to let this many royals travel unescorted," came the answer from Oin. While Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Ori , Gloin, his wife, and their son, little Gimili all nodded in agreement.

"I'm just here for kicks" Nori said with a smirk.

Thorin looked at the group and decided that he would be glad to spend time with people that actually cared about him. He smiled and they all gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to turn them back.

" So," Balin stated, "The Company of Thorin Durin is ready to depart."

\--------------------------

On the second day in Bree after replenishing their supplies The group headed for the forest to hunt. A few hours later they found themselves on the outskirts of a settlement that could not be found on their map. It appeared that a celebration was underway. Little people, smaller than dwarves scurried about laughing and smiling, carrying giggling babes and waving to them as they passed. There were brightly colored banners hung from every tree and building in sight. Vendors in stalls lined the cobblestone streets, selling quilts, curved wooden jewelry, woven baskets, cloth and baked goods. Fresh fruits and vegetables were everywhere. The little people stared at the dwarves for a second but then broke into warm welcoming smiles. They could hear a few call out. " Welcome, you're just in time for the festival."

"Dwalin these must be hobbits, I had no idea there was a hobbit settlement near Bree anymore." Thorin announced, surveying the scene.

"Ay, I've heard that years ago there was one, but not in many a day, have I heard of this many halflings in any one place. They must've come here for this festival they keep yelling about."

"Probably. Let's get some rooms. There's an inn over there. Who knows, maybe this festival of their will be amusing."

" Couldn't hurt."

"Look at their clothes. They are dressed like people did hundreds of years ago, what a lovely way to celebrate their festival." Dis smiled.

"Looks the same to me " Fili smirked and his mother rolled her eyes.

Once they were at the inn they were amazed at the hospitality of the hobbits. Rooms at the inn cost less than half what they would have been in Bree. They took rooms and decided to have a look around the settlement.

"Thorin have you noticed that none of these hobbits seem to recognize you. I mean, you may not be their crown prince but have you once gone anywhere in middle-earth that someone didn't know who you were?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't. This is refreshing, no pressure, no expectations." Thorin sighed.

"Look," Ori pointed out. "they live in holes dug into the sides of the hills."

"Well, if you don't have a mountain, I guess it's the next best thing." Bofur reasoned and everyone agreed.

The hobbits carried baskets of food and what looked like decorations. They smiled as the dwarves walked pass; the men tipped their hats and the ladies nodded. Children ran every which way, all a blur of curly heads and giggles. Thorin couldn't remember feeling this lighthearted in a very long time. Finally they saw a banner proclaiming,"Celebrate Yavanna's Spring Festival ". Thorin remembered from his studies that Yavanna was a valar and married to the dwarves' own creator Mahal but not much else. He was trying to recall anything else about her when he walked into a hobbit knocking the little fellow onto his backside.

"Here now, watch what you're doing there hobbit." Dwalin growled.

"Me! Why I think your friend here should do the same. It appeared we are both at fault, thank you very much." the little hobbit fussed as his got off the ground and dusted himself off

"How dare you speak that way about princ....."

" I do believe you are correct in you assessment Master Hobbit." Thorin interrupted Dwalin with a look. " Allow me to apologize. I should have been watching where I was going. I hope you are not hurt."

Fili and Kili could be heard trying not to laugh and failing miserably. 

"Indeed, I should have too. I do apologize. Bilbo Baggins at your service." Bilbo bowed and smiled at Thorin. "We don't get many dwarves in the Shire. Are you here for the festival? Is this you family? I hope you will all join us at the party tree for the feast tonight."

Thorin couldn't recall having seen a more adorable creature in his life. The little hobbit had reddish gold curls, big green eyes and the most wonderful smile. Coupled with the fact that he had no idea who Thorin was this could turn out to be a very interesting hunting trip. Dwalin couldn't remember having seen that doe-eyed, school dwarf, first crush, look in Thorin's eyes in years. It was good to see something other than resignation on his friend's face. Bilbo stared at the dark haired dwarf, looking into his crystal blue eyes he thought for an instant he could get lost there.

"Yes, these are my family and friends. We're on a hunting trip, but yes we'll stay to see your festival too. Is this Yavanna the valar who is wife to Mahal?"

"Yes indeed, she is the valar who blesses and watches over the plants and animals, she is the giver of fruits. As hobbits love the earth and growing things in it, we are especially close to her."

"I must say Master Baggins, we'd not heard of there being a hobbit settlement this close to Bree."

" How odd, we have been here for many generations. We were here before your King Dáin I, King of all Durin's Folk, son of Náin II, son of Oin."

Thorin blanched and Balin shook his head to try and clear it.

What do you mean laddie, why Dain I hasn't been king in over four hundred....." Dwalin started but stopped when Thorin glared at him.

"Master Baggins this might sound odd but what year is it?"

"My, my, my Master Dwarf I think perhaps you may have been in the hard cider a little early today." Bilbo laughed. " But to answer you question, why it's 2510 of course. Well. I must be going so much to do before the feast tonight. I do hope you will all come. Just follow the crowd to the party tree." Bilbo bowed and hurried on his way

" Well, now we know whose been in the hard cider. It's 2915 and Dain I has been in the Halls of Mahal for hundreds of years. These little fellas must not be able to hold their cider." Dis laughed and patted Thorin on the back. "It's probably something to do with the festival. They dress in old fashioned clothing and act like it is really the past. That's a lovely way to celebrate, if a bit odd." she added.

For a moment, just one, Thorin considered the possibility that the hobbit was right but that would mean they had gone back in time and those type of things just did not happen. Well, not unless there was a wizard around and he hadn't so much as seen a wizard in years. No, Dis was right the hobbit had started celebrating a little early or he was a little touched in the head or this was just their tradition...that was probably it. Pity if the hobbit was a little touched in the head because he was the cutest little thing Thorin had ever seen. The party tree ....well he'd have to find this party tree and hopefully see that cute little hobbit again. Maybe he'd be sober this time.

Thorin noticed Dwalin walk up beside Dis and whisper something in her ear that had her blushing but he decided not to say anything. He knew his old friend had pined for Dis over the years and if this little outing gave them a chance to be together... well good for them.

\-------------------------------

Bilbo felt hot and bothered as he hurried home. It wasn't that he was almost late, it was that handsome dwarf with those amazing blue eyes. He wondered if he was one of King Dain's warriors. He was certainly built powerfully and looked extremely fit. Bilbo was sure he could make out the outline of muscles under that blue tunic.

"Bilbo, dear is that you?" Belladonna called as she heard the front door open.

"Yes, Mum. Mum, there are dwarves in town."

" Really? Dwarves? Are they here for the festival?"

"They said they were on a hunting trip and they seemed a little confused about who their own king was...it was a little strange. They are dressed a little odd...I mean even for dwarves; not that I've seen that many dwarves but still... "

"Maybe they were in the hard cider a little early? What are they like?

There's a whole group of them about twenty or more. Mum, one of them is so handsome and another is a little scary. Then there's three females and several younger ones and several older ones. Did I mention one was really handsome with blue eyes and long black hair"

Belladonna smiled. "Handsome is it, Master Baggins?"

"Oh Mum, I'm just saying....well you did ask."

Belladonna came out of the kitchen to see her son looking out the window.

"Hoping they will come this way?"

"Oh Mum!"

Belladonna laughed and pulled Bilbo into the kitchen to help her with the cooking for the festival.

___________________________________

"Belladonna, Bilbo! There's a situation. I need to talk to you both." Bungo called to his family as he entered their smail.

Bungo had just come from a meeting with the Thain, Belladonna's father Gerontius Took. It seemed that something odd had taken place a few days ago and the town council had been called in to discuss it. All the hobbits knew something felt different about their settlement, but only the Thain had managed to find out what.

Bilbo and Belladonna eyes got bigger and bigger as they listened to Bungo. It was not just hard to believe; it sounded impossible. When Bungo finished telling his little family what had happened to their settlement, they all just sit there wide eyed and silent. That the school teacher had made such a sacrifice and Yavanna had honored it. It all seemed just too much to even consider. But it had happened. Three times now over the past few days strangers had wondered into the settlement and each had confirmed the news from the outside. The strangers' clothes had been the first clue, then there was the mist surrounding the settlement and the school teacher Mr. Oleand's disappearance plus his letter to the Thain. This was real. Their settlement had been blessed or cursed depending on your point-of-view.

They were no longer part of the natural flow of time.


	2. Celebrations and Discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbits and dwarves become closer. Not everyone is happy

Bilbo wasn't happy or sad about the news. He was numb, it still didn't seem real. It didn't really change anything for him and his family and friends...well except that he would probably never see that dark haired, blue eyed dwarf after today. That thought did make him sad, but in truth the dwarf probably never gave him a second thought, so what did it really matter.

The dwarf in question sit with his noisy family and friends enjoying a good lunch and thinking about a certain green eyed, curly haired hobbit. Dwalin had managed to push a smirking Fili out of the way and was sitting beside Dis. For his part Fili would have been happy to give Dwalin a hard time, except that he liked the gruff warrior and both he and Kili hoped Dwalin would find the courage to actively court their mother. Then there were the two hobbit lasses who had come inside the inn three times now and had managed to walk past Fili and Kili flashing the prettiest smiles each time. Finally, Kili had stood to follow them back outside when he stopped and looked at his older brother for a little support. Fili, took this as a sign that Mahal had smiled on them both and grabbing his younger brother had headed outside for some serious flirting. Dis just grinned and returned her attention to Dwalin who blushed a deeper red every time her hand 'accidentally' touched his.

Bofur and Bifur had wondered out loud at the large number of hobbit children and how the Shire would be an ideal place for a toy shop. When Bombur and his wife finished their meal they went off to talk to the cook about what seasonings the hobbits used; leaving the children with Gloin and his family. Thorin just wondered if he would ever see that cute little hobbit again when Bilbo walked into the inn carrying a small basket. He gave it to the innkeeper who thanked him and carried it to the kitchen. Thorin was not going to let this chance pass him by and before his head knew what his heart was up to, he was on his feet and standing next to Bilbo. 

"Well, hello again."

" Hello." 

Bilbo was happy and sad to see the dwarf. He knew that they could only have one day but then he thought, 'well why not have that one day then'.

"I....I wondered if you would care to show me your town?" Thorin couldn't believe how much he sounded like a tween asking someone out for the first time. His heart was pounding and his palms were getting sweaty.

"I'd love to, Mister....."

"Oh yes, it's Durin...Thorin Durin. Please call me Thorin."

"Call me Biblo. Let's go, shall we?

Bilbo took Thorin's arm and they walked out into the street. The first thing Thorin noticed was Kili and Fili laughing with the two little hobbit lasses.

"I see two for your family have found two of mine. My cousins Primrose and Jasmine."

"Those are my sister-sons, Fili is the blond and Kili the brunette. "

"They look to be enjoying themselves."

Yes, Thorin could see that they were and if they messed this up by doing or saying anything they shouldn't to those hobbit lasses and making 'his' hobbit upset he would strangle them both. 'His' hobbit, he quite liked that thought.

Thorin just smiled. "They're good boys." he said. 'Or I'll kill them' he thought. 

As Bilbo pointed out the town Thorin wondered at how they had gone to such length to make everything look like it did hundreds of years ago. They used candles, there wasn't one oil lamp to be seen. There were two wheeled carts not one proper large four wheeled wagon anywhere around. The people worked their gardens, even the largest ones with a hoe. Thorin didn't notice one plow being pulled behind a pony. They had really outdone themselves in making the settlement appear to be something out of a history book. Then they passed the blacksmith shop. Bilbo explained that they didn't have a blacksmith anymore, theirs had passed on to the Far Green Country about a year ago and they sorely needed one. Of course then he had to explain that the Far Green Country was were hobbits went when they died. 

Thorin allowed himself to muse for a moment on how pleasant it would be to take that old blacksmith shop and spend his life dedicated to a small family and his craft. But that could never be. It was a fading wish like the past the hobbits pretended was still alive for their festival.

"This is wonderful Bilbo. Don't you wish life could be like this all the time? Simple and easygoing, honest and straightforward without the twists and turns, the politics and intrigues."

Is that what life is like where you come from Thorin? Please tell me about your time...I mean your....life. 

"I come from a mountain called Erebor. The king is Thrain, son of Thror. I am ....related to the royal family and that means I have duties and responsibilities. Day in and day out, I have duties. But if I could I would live somewhere like your Shire. I would mend pots and farming tools maybe make a few swords. I would work hard for an honest day's earning and then go home to a loving family."

Bilbo was enthralled by Thorin and he knew it. It had started out as being attracted to a handsome dwarf, but now as he listened to him talk he knew that there was something special...something perfect about this dwarf. But why now, why couldn't he have found him a year ago at least...now he had only hours with 'his dwarf'. Yes. he thought 'my' dwarf.

"Have you ever considered just up and moving somewhere ....maybe somewhere like the Shire? We need a blacksmith." Bilbo felt totally brazen asking someone he had just met, something like that ...but he only had hours..just hours. 

" I...I have responsibilities. But if I could..." Thorin gently touched Bilbo's cheek. "Oh, Bilbo, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to offend you. It just feels so right to be walking here with you. I...I hope you will forgive me." Thorin looked down and then chanced a glance at Bilbo, who was smiling the most incredible smile he had ever seen. Was there no end to the wonders of this hobbit?

"What about you Bilbo? Have you ever considered leaving the Shire and going to a large town; maybe a mountain city like Erebor?" Thorin let a glimmer of hope into his heart. He had just met this hobbit but he knew there was something special about him.

"Once perhaps...but now....no I can't leave the Shire...ever." Bilbo looked sad for a moment. "But you ...or ..I ..mean someone who wanted to could come here ...I think...maybe."

They both felt sad for an instant, the realization that they may have meant the perfect person had dawned on them both. But so had the fact that there were just to many obstacles in the way. Thorin knew he couldn't leave him responsibilities in Erebor and Bilbo knew he could never leave the Shire; not after what Mr. Oleand had done.

Suddenly Bilbo mustered all the rebellion he could and kissed Thorin on the lips; a soft gentle touch. He would have this day with "his" dwarf. It wasn't enough be it would have to do.

Thorin was briefly startled and then pleased. "No" he thought "apparently there was no end to the wonders of 'his' hobbit. Thorin tried to take Bilbo into his arms but the hobbit just grinned and ran away, looking back with a smile, Bilbo called,"catch me." 

Neither of them had ever acted like this before. But this felt so right, so wonderfully right. They didn't care who was watching. Bilbo ran towards the outshirts of the settlement, up onto a large hill that gave them a view of the entire Shire. He fell unto the ground laughing as Thorin caught up with him. They rolled into each others arms and Bilbo kissed Thorin on the lips. A soft tender kiss that made Thorin's heart start to overrule his head. Maybe he could stay...maybe he could give up the throne, Frerin wanted it anyway and he'd make a good king........maybe.....maybe. 

Thorin put his arm around Bilbo and said, "Come back to Erebor with me Bilbo, let me show you the greatest kingdom in middle-earth." 

Bilbo looked deep into Thorin's eyes and for a second just a second his considered it. Then he looked over the Shire, remembering who was down there. His parents, relatives, friends......no he couldn't do that to them. Thorin saw the sadness spread over Bilbo's face and knew the answer was no."

"I can't explain it really, Mr. Oleand, the school teacher could have but now he's gone. I think the Thain understands best of all. Ask his, but for now...spend the day with me and come to the festival tonight. The Thain will be there, you can ask him then. Tell him, I want you to know.

Bilbo, kissed Thorin again, as gentle and sweet and the morning dew on the heather on the hill.

\---------------------------------

Lobelia did not take the news well. No, not at all. She had a life to live and she would not be trapped like a rat in this town. Macolm had broken off their engagement weeks ago and ever since Lobelia had been crying, hurting, and angry...angry at the world. She wanted out of the Shire and no one was going to keep her here. How could stupid old Mr. Oleand do this. Some might think it was a blessing, with their families and babes and .......husbands. But she saw it for what it truly was; a curse! Mr. Oleand must have been laughing at all of them right now even from the afterlife. Well, they wouldn't stop her. She thought about Marabella, she was going to marry Maclom....Lobelia's Macolm. Well, she thought she was, but Lobelia was going to put a stop to that hussie's plans. She 'd wait until the festival party tonight and then she'd show them. She'd show then all! Just as Lobelia was turning to go home to her lonely smail she noticed Bilbo walking arm in arm with a stranger. What was that? Bilbo Baggins with a tall handsome dwarf. The smiles on their faces spoke volumes and each word was like a knife in Lobelia's heart. Even her little cousin Bilbo had someone...everybody had someone...except her. Well, she'd teach them a thing or two. She'd destroy them _all_.

Standing by his general store Otho Baggins watched Lobelia. He had been waiting for the right time to approach her. He knew that Macolm Riverbell had broken off with her and was now engaged to Marabella Bucklebee. There would be a toast to the couple at the festival tonight. Lobelia looked so sad...no not sad...she looked angry. Otho had hated how miserable Lobelia was after Macolm broke up with her, but now he had a chance. He'd had a crush on her since they was fauntlings and it had only deepened over the years. Otho planned to ask if he could formally court her, if only he could gather the courage. Tonight would be his chance. He'd ask her at the festival tonight.


	3. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival and everyone is happy...well not quite everyone.

"Ay, I'm in need of a few herbs and was told by the innkeeper that as the local healer you would most likely have them." Oin asked the hobbit healer. She was a middle-aged hobbit with dark brown hair that was just starting to show a hint of gray.

"Certainly Master Dwarf, what seems to be the problem?"

Oin stood there silent for a second then it occurred to him. The healer thought he was sick.

"Oh no, no. I'm not sick. I'm a healer myself and want to get a few herbs to replenish my supplies before we head back to Erebor."

"Oh, yes, certainly. What herbs to you need?"

"Goatweed and purple cone flower."

Oin watched the frown come across the hobbit healer's face.

"What on middle-earth would you do with those weeds?

"Weeds, is it. No, lass, the goatweed is used for headaches, heart palpitations and muscle pain. The purple cone flower, for colds, dizziness and to help heal wounds."

"Why I never heard of such a thing. Where did you say you were from again? " 

Oin adjusted his ear horn and stated,"Erebor, a dwarven kingdom." When he got no reply, he said, "The herbs lass, the herbs."

The hobbit smiled, it had been many years since anyone had called her lass. "Yes, herbs, fine...but I've never heard of them being used the way you state. Master Dwarf, I would like very much to have a conversation with you. I've a feeling that you can be very helpful by informing me of....advances made in healing....you see ...we are...a bit ...umm...out of touch with the rest of middle-earth and...don't often hear about such things. It would be an incredible help to the Shire if I could ask you some questions and I'll send my assistant to pick these weeds...I mean herbs while we talk."

The only thing Oin liked better than talking about healing with another healer, was helping a patient get well. He was extremely pleased at the thought of spending the afternoon discussing herbs and procedures. There were several healers in Erebor but here it appeared the hobbit lass and her assistant were all they had. He liked the idea of making a real different in the lives of these little hobbits.

_________________________________________________________________

" Well brother, I think we have the prettiest hobbits in all the Shire as our companions this evening at the festival." Fili beamed as he tried to find the best clothes he had brought along on the trip.

"True brother, but I wish I had brought a really nice tunic, I wasn't expecting to meet Miss Primose Bracegirdle. Did you see her eyes, aren't they the loveliest shade of blue."Kili looked through his pack but didn't find anything that he really wanted to wear.

"I can't find anything good enough to wear for dancing with Miss Jasmine Burrowhill, either. We'll just have to make do and be so charming that they won't notice the clothes. Oh, I'm partial to Jasmine's honey brown eyes myself. A dwarf could get lost in those eyes and be happy." File grinned.

Kili smiled in agreement thinking of Primrose's dimples. " So very, happily, contentedly lost." he sighed. "Speaking of lost where do you suppose Uncle has gotten to?"

"I think he's glazing into a pair of green eyes right about now."

The brothers exchanged knowing looks and laughed. The Shire was proving to be an interesting place, a very interesting place indeed. 

"Kili, I really do like the Shire and all, especially the lasses but does it feel...I don't know...just a little off...a little strange? I mean, I know they are having a festival, but no one has really said that they are dressed up old fashion and trying to do things old fashion for the festival..It's more like........well it's more like....."

"Like this is just how they live." Kili finished the thought for him.

"Yes, just how they live. But why would one part of middle-earth be this far behind the rest,

"And why isn't the Shire on the map Uncle has. Have you even ever hear of the Shire?"

"No, and you know Balin is a good teacher, he would have known about it and taught us, don't you think?

"Yes, I do. It's a little odd...kinda creepy in a way. Maybe we should ask the lasses?

"Good idea, we'll ask tonight at the festival. But first we dance and dance and dance!

______________________________________________

Bilbo lay in the heather, listening to Thorin's voice. He was telling him of the outside world, of alliances with Gondor and Rivendale. He told him about the elves of the Greenwood and how Bilbo's pointed ears were so much more handsome than any elf's. Then he described Erebor; the golden light that lit the halls, the mines, stairways. A fortress city filled with treasure. Bilbo's eyes got bigger and bigger as Thorin told him of the warriors he had met and how once he'd flown on the back of a great eagle. It sounded so exciting, so exotic Bilbo could only stare in wonder. But at the same time it was proof positive that Thorin would never want to give all that up for a quiet life as a blacksmith in the Shire. The afternoon rolled passed and as the shadows lengthened Bilbo realized that he had to help with the festival. He led Thorin back down the hill and assured him they would meet that night.

Thorin for his part couldn't keep his eyes off the hobbit. Those big green eyes that looked at him with such wonder and innocence. He believed that Bilbo completely trusted him and just the thought of someone wanting nothing more from him than his presence, made Thorin long to stay in the Shire. To wake each morning looking into those eyes, to know that smile was waiting for him each night, it would be all he had ever wanted. Perhaps tomorrow they could talk about Bilbo coming with him back to Erebor? But was it even right or fair to try and take Bilbo away from the Shire? He said he "couldn't" leave. Thorin wasn't sure what that meant. He'd ask the Thain tonight. Even if he could convince Bilbo, did he want him to ever have to deal with life in Erebor? No, no not really. Bilbo was meant for the simple, honest, beautiful life of the Shire. Of course there was also a certain dwarrowdam making wedding plans back in Erebor that he had not mentioned. How could he live the rest of his life in Erebor knowing Bilbo was here?

___________________________________________

Bilbo couldn't help but smile to himself every time he thought of Thorin.

"Bilbo is that you dear? Help me with these cakes, darling." Belladonna called from the kitchen. "Your father has already gone to help set up tables and chairs."

"Mum, I think he is the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Belladonna looked at her son. He was still so young and his heart could so easily be broken. He was at the very least mitten with this dwarf and perhaps more than just mitten.

"Darling, you know what will happen tonight. I don't want you to be sad when the morning comes. Dear, he will be gone." Belladonna held Bilbo's hand. "Life will go on and you will have a very happy life Bilbo. But my dear, I doubt it will include this dwarf." With that she pulled her boy close and tried to will the sadness in his heart to melt away, she had seen it reflected in his eyes when she said Thorin would be gone tomorrow. They stayed like that for several minutes. 

Then Bilbo smiled at his mother and said, "It's alright Mum, at least we have the rest of today."

_________________________________________________________________

The dwarves were a little anxious about their appearance. No one had planned on attending a party or festival, Gloin and his wife Correena volunteered to go to the local shops and see if there was any hope of finding dwarf sized clothing. They had looked around and found nothing that would really fit anyone, when Correena decided to try the general store. Otho was milling around inside his store, mostly just looking out the window when he saw Gloin and Correena come in. They nodded and and he greeted them warmly. After a few minutes of looking around it became clear to the dwarven couple who owned a shop back in Erebor that this poor little hobbit merchant, just didn't have a clue about how to run a store. The shelves were piled high with everything but nothing was in any real order. Customers were more likely to be put off than enticed by the piles of merchandise. Otho was warm and friendly and before they knew it both Gloin and Correena were giving him tips on how to improve his sales. 

" Here dear you really don't want the dishes next to the fertilizer, most unappetizing. Now if you placed these lovely tablecloths...and yes, yes, this glassware right by the dishes. Now see how a lady might start out looking at the dishes and then decide to get the tablecloth too?" Correena smiled at Otho.

"I wouldn't want to seem pushy." Otho said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Son, you're just helping your customers to decide, not being pushy at all." Gloin added.

Otho looked very please at the new display and totally uncertain how to duplicate it with other merchandise. Gloin and Correena smiled at each other both remembering their first shop and how bewildering it all was. After an hour or so they found an unopened box that had dwarf style and sized clothing. It was the same old fashion type clothing that would have been worn hundreds of years ago. Otho had no clue when he had purchased it. He thought he had probably gotten it from a traveling merchant thinking it would fit hobbits but he just wasn't sure. The dwarves brought several pieces of clothing, mainly tunics that appeared to be more formal than the hunting clothes their group had brought with them. Otho was thrilled to make a sell and get a new display. He stood in the entrance of his shop waving goodbye to the dwarven couple and wishing he had someone like them to help him get his shop in order, maybe make it the best shop in the Shire. Lobelia was sure to accept his courtship if he had a thriving shop. He knew he could do it too....with just a little help.

_______________________________________________________

Everyone in the Shire was at the festival. Thorin looked incredibly handsome in a blue tunic and Bilbo marveled at how closely it matched his eyes. For his part Thorin had eyes for no one but 'his' hobbit. They sat next to each other and seemed to beam each time they spoke or laughed. Belladonna was glad to see Bilbo so happy, but knowing it could not last beyond tonight made her heart ache for her son. He looked so happy with the dwarf, so very happy. But she knew night would fall, they would say their goodbyes and then.....

Dis watched Fili and Kili laughing with the two hobbit lasses. They seemed so free, so content. Not like in Erebor where they had to be always on guard, always the heirs being measured and observed. They were seldom allowed to just be young.....not unlike herself. She couldn't remember being a girl; she was always a princess. She'd loved Fili's and Kili's father and he her, but she never recalled seeing the heat in his eyes that she saw in Dwalin's. The warrior wanted her, not as a prize to be displayed for state occasions or as proof of his own importance as so many others had, since her husband's death. Dwalin saw her....Dis...nor Princess Dis. With him she could be herself and she knew that if this warrior who had fought wargs and orcs and goblins ever got up the courage to formally court her....she would feel like a dwarrowdam in his arms not a royal trophy.

The food was wonderful, the dwarves ate way too much and the hobbits insisted that they eat more. There was singing and dancing around the party tree. The entire area was lit by torches and moonlight. Thorin thought Bilbo's hair looked like burnished gold in the torch light. Bilbo held unto Thorin as they danced and never wanted to let go. So, many merry people, celebrating Yavanna's gifts to the hobbits and all middle-earth. Everyone was happy ...everyone but Lobelia. She stalked over to Maclom who was sitting with Marabella and glared at the couple for a moment before she shouted in a voice strained from crying.

"You stole him! You think you are so good...don't you. Well, you're nothing but a shameless hussie." Lobelia ran at Mirabella as if to strike her but Macolm blocked her way. She looked at him and then at Marabella, the betrayal she felt showed on her face. 

Every one had stopped what they were doing and now they simply stared at Lobelia. Realizing she had gained an audience Lobelia screamed." Look at all of you...dancing and eating... so happy, so very happy aren't you. Well you won't be for long. You won't be anything for much longer. I'm leaving the Shire, leaving ......do you all hear me .....leaving." Lobelia laughed hysterically.

" Lobelia," the Thain started towards her, but she backed away. Otho pushed his way through the crowd. "Lobelia, you can't leave." Otho had her by the arms.

" Why not....you can't stop me...none of you!" she screamed through tears.

"Lobelia, I care about you....I....I...love you....I always have." Otho's voice was trembling.

"Liar! Liar! You just want to stop me. You know what will happen if one of us leaves, this valar forsaken Shire. Bilbo! Bilbo! where are you? You should come with me, it's the only way you can be with that dwarf!" she pushed away from Otho and ran from the crowd.

There were cries of " Catch her, catch her! She'll kill us all, if she leaves the Shire!" Bilbo held onto Thorin, who looked confused when he realized his hobbit was frightened. What did this Lobelia mean?. He had to find out, but before he could ask, the Thain announced. 

"Everyone listen, don't panic. She can't get far. I need every abled bodied male to help search for her and yes Belladonna, you can search too. We have to find her and bring her back. She cannot be allowed to leave the Shire, we all know the consequences."

There was a chorus of "We know, Thain." "We'll find the lass."

Turning to Thorin the Thain asked."Here now, Master dwarf, can you help us? We have to get that hobbit lass who was yelling; we cannot under any circumstances let her leave the Shire."

"Everyone, remember it's just Lobelia...she's just upset...please, please don't hurt her." Otho pleaded with the crowd as they moved away from the party tree to look for his love.

" We know Otho, but it's our lives and those of our families at stake." one hobbit yelled back.

"Sorry Otho, but we'll do what we have to if it means protecting our kin. I've got a new baby girl and a three year old boy."

Otho sighed, they were right of course. They had to protect themselves and their families from Lobelia's threat. But if he could just get to her first and talk to her. Make her see.....see him. The poor worried hobbit went off in the direction Lobelia had disappeared calling her name as he ran.

________________________________________________________________ 

"We don't understand, sir. What is happening? What does it mean that she'll kill everyone by leaving the Shire?" Thorin asked the Thain. He was totally confused and more than a little ready for answers.

The Thain looked at his grandson Bilbo, who was standing by Thorin. He had noticed them dancing and talking all evening. "Son," he said to Thorin,"I'll explain everything once we get Lobelia's back. But believe me, if you care for Bilbo at all you must help us stop her from leaving the Shire. If she does....Bilbo...and all of us will die."

"I don't even pretend to understand what's happening, but yes sir we'll all help find the girl." Thorin nodded to the dwarves, who all spread out joining the search.

Bilbo looked at Thorin for a moment then said,"If we don't find her....I want you to know that I..."

Thorin stopped him with a kiss and taking his hand they went to search for Lobelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goatweed is another name for St. John's Wart
> 
> Purple cone flower is another name for Echinacea


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin get answers.

Lobelia ran as if her life depended on it. She would show them. There was a life out there somewhere, someone would love her. Otho had lied, she knew it was a lie...she was...sure...totally...sure ... No......no, she thought what if....what if he did care...what if it wasn't a lie? Had she been so blind all these years? Then a thought stopped her cold. What if she was hurting Otho the way Macolm had hurt her? Lobelia stood still, she could feel her heart pounding, she felt lightheaded. What if she had been hurting Otho...all this time...if he really loved her? She had to speak with him ....just him...she had to find him. 

But Lobelia's had run and run and now in the mists, almost at the edge of the Shire she was lost. She didn't know which way to go. Which way was back....she needed to get back to Otho. What was she thinking? She didn't want to kill the people she had grown up with. Kill little Bilbo...he had just found someone. Oh, poor little Bilbo...who would be there for him in the morning? Oh yes, he'd have his parents but they wouldn't know how it felt to be left by your love. Lobelia knew and she would be there for her little cousin....she would understand when no one else did. Then there was Otho....oh, Otho was it just a lie....did he truly......care....love her? She had to get back, but which way was back?! Which way was back?!! 

"Lobelia! Lobelia!" Otho was calling her.

"Otho, where are you? I can't see you in the mists." She was frantic now, she needed to get back. She needed to get to Otho. She needed to be there for Bilbo.

"Over here!"

Was that Otho? It didn't sound like him. She knew that the others were out there too; looking for her. 

"Lobelia, you idiot come back here." another voice called roughly.

That was a different voice. It wasn't Otho, he would never say that. The whole Shire must be looking for her. Where was she? How close to the edge of the Shire? The mists were just so thick.

She called into the mists, "Otho, help me. I'm lost Otho, I'm lost!"

"Lobelia! Stop you're too near the cliff! Stop! Stop!" Otho tried to reach out to her but too late.

The cliffs were at the are edge of the Shire, surely she hadn't run that far. Lobelia tuned and felt nothing under her foot. She screamed and fell. The blackness surrounded her and in her last waking moment she thought 'please let me still be inside the Shire, I don't really want to hurt anyone', then the blackness overtook her.

________________________________________

Otho climbed down to the small ledge where Lobelia lay, unconscious but still breathing. She had fallen and hit her head, blood ran down the side of her face and she seemed to be growing colder by the second. Several hobbits had run to the direction of the scream. Seeing Lobelia on the ledge they ran to get a rope and helped pulled her up. Otho wouldn't let anyone touch her after they got her back to the top of the cliff. He cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the healer. Her face was cold and had taken on a grey color by the time he got her there. The healer took one look at Lobelia and sent her assistant off to find Oin. It was going to take every bit of skill the two of them had to save her. The rest of the hobbits gave a collective sigh of relief; once everyone knew that Lobelia had been found, brought back and although close to it had never actually left the borders of the Shire. They just shook their heads sadly when the Thain told them she'd been badly hurt. Macolm looked guilty and Marabella tried to assure him that it was not either of their fault and if Lobelia recovered, Otho would be there for her. That thought seemed to cheer Maclom at bit as he started walking Marabella home.

Turning to Thorin the Thain said with relief in his voice, "Master Dwarf, I thank you, all of you for being so willing to help. Bilbo, you go home with your parents. No, young hobbit I'll brook no protests. Your dwarf will know where to find you, if he so chooses after I have explained the situation we have in the Shire."

"Yes grandfather," Bilbo said quietly and after giving Thorin a long look he left with Bungo and Belladonna.

"Now, I want to speak with only the dwarves. Please, all the dwarves follow me back to my smial."

Once there the Thain offered the dwarves tea and seed cake and began his explanation.

" I realize that this must seem strange to all of you but there is a good reason...or at least it seemed like one to our school teacher, Mr. Oleand. You see life in the Shire is peaceful and people are content and happy with family and friends. We share with neighbors and the hardships of others are never overlooked. We love each other and our green rolling hills. Times changed though and the outside world started to encroach upon us. People came to the Shire, just passing through but they brought their ways of thinking. Mr. Oleand called them sorcerers; oh, it does not matter whether they were real sorcerers or not, just that the ideas they brought were......evil. Ideas that greed was more important than giving or that titles made you a better person than your neighbor. People began to measure a person by their wealth and not their character. These sorcerers started some believing that it was perfectly fine to use others for their own gain. That only the strongest should have rights or value. It was terrible...these new ideas. Mr. Oleand spoke to me of his fear that we would become as the outside world and those things that made the Shire so special would be lost. He said he had a plan and that if it worked we would be safe forever. But that if it worked I would not see him again. Then he gave me a letter and asked me not to open it until the next morning. Which I did."

The Thain looked at the awe on the dwarves faces and continued. "The next morning came and everything seemed the same except for the mists that surrounded the Shire. There had never been thick mists like those before. Then as the day wore on we began to realize that something was amiss. I opened the letter from Mr. Oleand and read that he was going to pray to Yavanna to take the Shire out of time as most know it." Here the Thain stopped and took an sip of tea. He looked around the room at the dwavres wondering if they would simply think him a crazy old hobbit when he finished telling them the truth of the Shire. Then he continued, "Every night when we go to sleep one hundred years passes in the outside world, but to us it is only a night. The Shire fades into the mist and the outside world doesn't know we exist. You see he felt that this way we would not be in any one century long enough to be tainted by it. We didn't believe it at first, then over the next several days a few strangers, mostly merchants passed through town. They told us of the outside world over a free meal and little by little we came to realize that Yavanna had given Mr. Oleand his request." The Thain looked down and a sad frown came over his face. "But he also wrote in the letter that if any one of us wants to throw Yavanna's gift away by leaving....." The Thain stopped and looked pointedly at Thorin. "....then the whole Shire will disappear for ever." 

There was a collective gasp from the dwarves. Fili and Kili exchanged glances, each aware that the other had grown very fond of their hobbit lass. Balin considered the tremendous weight this had to put on the Thain and thought how he hoped the poor hobbit had good, trusted counselors.

"You said Mr. Oleand said you'd never see him again." Dis prompted.

"Yes you see he knew that this was no small request and to show that he was willing to give up everything to protect the Shire, Mr. Oleand an elderly hobbit went outside of the Shire to make his request. He knew that if it was granted he would never live to see his beloved Shire again. For us that was only a few days back but for the rest of middle-earth hundreds of years have passed."

"What if someone wanted to stay in the Shire, someone from outside?" Thorin asked and all eyes turned to him.

"If they truly love someone here not just the idea of traveling in time. If they want this way of life and are willing to give up everything, much the same way Mr. Oleand did....then yes I think it is possible. But no one has ever done it so I cannot be certain." The Thain waited for other questions but the dwarves seemed too shocked.

They just stared at the Thain. Surely the old hobbit was crazy, but then the whole Shire seemed to believe it, judging from the reaction to the hobbit lass who had tried to run away.

" I need to see Bilbo." Thorin said and bowing to the Thain he left, breaking into a ran once he was outside.

Fili and Kili looked at Dis who nodded and then they both left to find their own hobbits. The rest just sat staring in unbelief. Dori finally got up to say he was going to see if Oin and the hobbit healer needed anything, herbs or bandages. He really just wanted to get out of there. This all looked too much like some dark spell to him.

Once Dori had left Ori asked "Who's your school teacher now?"

"We don't have one lad." came the reply. Nori glared at Ori with a definite, 'don't even think it' look on his face and Ori gave a half smile and looked down.

______________________________________________________

" Oin and the hobbit healer has managed to stop the bleeding and Lobelia had regained consciousness for a few minutes. Long enough to drink the medicine Oin had made up. He explained to the hobbit healer that unfortunately he had more than enough experience with head wounds. She stared for a moment and then nodded. Lobelia lay still, breathing shallow but steady with Otho by her side. He refused to leave her. Truth be told both healers believed the warmth of his hand on hers and the constant chatter he was forcing himself to keep up would probably help a great deal. By the time Dori got there Lobelia had a stronger pulse and a fair chance of recovery.

________________________________________

The chance of Thorin recovering from the truth about the Shire was less certain. He knocked on Bilbo's round green door and tried not to wince when the little hobbit opened it.

"Thorin.......grandfather told you then?"

"Yes, it doesn't seem real. You can't come with me can you? Not ever."

"If I could would you ask me to?

"Yes, Bilbo I would.

"Stay with me, Thorin. Stay here in the Shire. Let the world go about it's business. Stay with me."

"Bilbo I told you I was related to the royal family in Erebor. What I didn't tell you is that I am crown prince Thorin Durin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. Fili and Kili are my sister-sons and my heirs. They are both princes in their own right and Dis is a princess."

Bilbo looked at Thorin and tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little. "You wouldn't just say that because you don't.....don't really lov..."

"But I do love you. I want to spend my life with you. If I could take you with me......no I wouldn't want you to ever...ever have to deal with Erebor. But if things were different...Bilbo, I have responsibilities. In truth that nearly all I have except for the dwarves here with me now. Just responsibilities, I've never been as happy in my entire life as I was today, here with you. If I were free to marry.......if there was a way......"

Bilbo put two fingers to Thorin's lips to quiet him. " I will always remember you Thorin of Erebor, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. My heart will always yearn for you."

Thorin gathered Bilbo into a crushing kiss and with tears in their eyes; each felt his heart starting to break. The thought that they would never see their love again, never hold them, never touch. Even though dwarves and hobbits had similarly long lifespans Thorin would be a very elderly dwarf by the time the Shire reappeared and Bilbo still a youth barely passed maturity. It was too much. Their grief was so deep it could be felt physically. Thorin gently touched Bilbo's cheek, wiping away a tear then he turned and walked back towards the inn. He never heard the door shut and he knew Bilbo was still watching as his walked around the bend and out of sight. Without knowing it each mirrored the others action as they reached their hand to their hearts grasping their tunics as if it would stop their hearts from breaking .....it did not. When Thorin got back to the inn the rest of the dwarves were there, even Oin who told them that Lobelia had a fair chance of recovery. Fili and Kili huddled together, the grief of leaving their little hobbit lasses evident on their faces. No one was happy. That night they went to bed in the inn hoping against hope that it was all a bad joke...... all some strange hobbit custom...anything but the truth. Early the next morning they woke up on the cold ground. The Shire was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave hobbits and dwarves similar lifespans, it is an alternate universe afterall.


	5. Heather and mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Erebor goes on as usual.

Plans for the wedding were almost finalized. Aileana had orchestrated very detail and it would be the most extravagant wedding middle-earth had ever seen. Thorin suggested adding heather to the decorations but Aileana simply laughed and called it nothing more than a weed.

As the days went by Thorin became more and more withdrawn, as did the rest of the company that had traveled to the Shire. Erebor was magnificent but somehow it just didn't....it just wasn't....there was something missing. Oh, the dwarves had everything they could want or need but still...... Fili and Kili had taken to early morning walks outside the city just to smell a little fresh air and feel sunlight on their skin. This made for more than a few odd stares from the dwarves who preferred being inside a mountain to the sunshine. Dis simply stopped waiting for Dwalin to get up his nerve and asked him if she could court him instead. It was the talk of Erebor for a few days until something else caught the gossips attention. She could only dream of how much simpler this would be in the Shire. Bofur and Bifur could be found in their toy shop making toy ponies and birds. Not at all the toy warriors and weapons that appealed to dwarflings, no these were more suited for hobbits. Balin wondered if his council would have been welcome in the Shire........it certainly was not in Erebor, not since the Iron Hill dwarves arrived. But he was certain that he and Ori could have made wonderful school teachers for the little hobbit fauntlings. Gloin watched the merchandise, mostly wedding gifts, just about fly off the shelves in his store and when his eyes would meet his wife's he knew they were wondering how Otho was going to do in his little shop. There wasn't much for Bombur to do anymore, the cooks from the Iron Hills were taking over more and more of the kitchens in Erebor. He'd be totally out of a job soon.

_______________________

With each passing day they all started watching Thorin. Maybe Aileana had no clue, maybe Thrain didn't either but they knew. The Company of Thorin Durin knew that any day now he was going to leave Erebor and do whatever it took to get back to Bilbo. When he did, if he found a way they were going to be there. They wanted to go back. Blessing, curse, they didn't care they wanted to go back to the Shire. They didn't talk about it much; it was too precious for words, they just watched and waited.

______________________________

Bombur lost his job, he held his temper and waited. Dis looked at the dress Aileana had especially chosen for her to wear to the wedding. It made her look like a fool. She just smiled. She knew somehow Thorin would find a way back and she'd be there. Fili and Kili suddenly found themselves saddled with two dwarrowdams from the Iron Hills, younger than Aileana but just as bossy and irritating. All they could think of was Primrose and Jasmine, sweet loving lasses who saw them.....not their titles. They just watched Thorin closer and closer, he'd find a way back. Oin dispensed medicines and bandaged wounds all the while thinking of the benefit he could be to the Shire, the lives that could be saved.

__________________________________

"Thorin are you even listening? I asked you about the color for the napkins and do not say heather again. I am sick of hearing about heather!" Aileana was holding up two green napkins; one was the color of Bilbo's eyes in the sunlight and the other when they sparkled under the moon. "The one on the right." he said trying to look interested.

"Well good, at least you are finally helping with something. Now these bows; they're are for the backs of the chairs at the reception; which one?"

Thorin considered the bows; one remained him of the way Bilbo's hair looked in the light of the torches, that night at the festival. "That one." he pointed.

"Really it looks rather cheap to me. Well...... I'll consider it.

"Aileana, I want to speak with you about something."

" Certainly, Thorin go right ahead."

"Aileana...why are you marrying me?"

"What?"

"Why are you...."

"Yes, yes I heard you. We both know why. It is our duty to bring the Iron Hills and Erebor closer together. Our marriage will unite our people in a way nothing else ever could."

"What about...love?"

"Oh, is _that_ what this is about?" Aileana laughed. "No Thorin, let me put your mind at ease on that score. I am not some silly common dwarrowdam, possessed of romantic dreams. We are royalty. Love is not for us. We have duty and responsibility. So, you needn't worry that I have expectations concerning love. We will have a good marriage. One of mutual respect and perhaps in time we will form a friendship, nothing more. The idea of gazing into each others eyes and holding hands is for the simple folk, not for us. I do ask that if you keep a mistress you do it quietly and discreetly. There now, does that ease your mind?"

"Completely."

_______________________________________

"Gimli, we need to talk with you son." Gloin and Correena sat their son down.

"We believe that Thorin may leave Erebor soon and we wanted to know if....."

"I'm already packed Da."

"But son......." 

Bombur has three daughters near my age. Kili and Fili seem totally happy with their hobbits lasses and there were lots of hobbit lasses. The whole company wants to return so there is no point of worrying about my future. Once we get back there I might be a blacksmith, then again a tinker or jeweler. But I've been thinking I could work with Mister Dwalin to train the hobbits to defend themselves. True, they only need to hold an enemy off until they go to sleep but still they would have to hold them off for a day, so a little training in defending themselves wouldn't hurt.

Gloin and Correena smiled at their son.

++

__________________________________________

Thorin sat beside Thrain listening to a dispute between miners concerning access to a particularly rich vein of silver. They rambled on and on about who spotted the vein first and had a right to mine the rich deposit. Thorin wondered why both groups of miners couldn't mine it, working in shifts. When he said as much it earned him a glare from his father and a smirk from Frerin. Sharing....minerals....what was the lad thinking. Finally Thrain has heard enough and gave the rights to the older more experienced group. Never considering that the younger miners had to get experience somewhere ....so why not with this rich vein, that had enough silver for both groups to share. 

"Thorin I can see your mind is elsewhere. Probably on the wedding. Well I can't say I blame you lad but even so, this ....sharing idea was ridiculous. Go, consult with your bride-to-be over flowers, decorations or some such. When all the hoopla is over I expect my heir back not a love sick dwarfling. Sharing...indeed." Thrain laughed and Frerin rolled his eyes.

_________________________________

"Brother may I speak with you?" Thorin approached Frerin

"Of course, but I should think you would be far too busy with wedding plans to want to talk with me. Especially when you have a dwarrowdam like Aileana to 'plan' with." Frerin winked at Thorin and slapped him on the back.

"You find her appealing then?" Thorin asked.

"Well of course, who wouldn't?" Frerin grinned. 

"Frerin if anything happened to me, I just want you to know that it is my wish that you'd marry Aileana and the two of you would one day rule Erebor. You'd make a good king Frerin, a very good king. Aileana understands the politics of court, she'd make a good wife for you. Of course that's only if you wanted her." Thorin pulled his little brother into a hug, something he hadn't done in years.

"Thorin what's wrong? Are you...ill? Tell me brother. Did someone threaten you because if they did, I'll tear them to pieces." Frerin meant every word. He could be stuffy and stuck up but he did love his family.

"No, no...I just want to make sure she would be taken care....you....you know how ...things can happen." Thorin patted Frerin on the back,"So, you'll tear them to pieces will you...you're a good brother and I mean it when I say you'd be a good king."

Frerin looked at Thorin for a moment. "You're not going to tell me what's wrong are you?"

Thorin just laughed and said, "Let's go for a drink we haven't done that in a very long time."

________________________________________________________________ 

Late that night Thorin slipped the letters he had written to his father, brother and betrothed under Frerin's door. Then he saddled his pony and rode out of Erebor for what he hoped would be the last time, leading four pack ponies ladened with supplies. Not far from the entrance he heard the sound of multiple pony hooves and said out loud into the night, "Do I even need to turn around?" 

" Nope," his sister replied followed by a chorus of no's. The company of Thorin Durin was on the road.

Then curiosity got the best of him and he turned to see, every dwarf who had been on the hunting trip, all riding ponies and leading pack ponies. He shook his head and grinned. They had no intention of returning to Erebor.

When they reached the area where the Shire had been there were only mists. Thorin rode around the area for hours trying to find an entrance ....anything that would help him get back to Bilbo. Tired and feeling defeated he returned to the group. They looked at him with hope only to see the defeat on his face.

"It has to be here somewhere, some way I have to reach him." Thorin voice was tired but determined. Dis put her arms around Thorin, who let himself be held.

"Dis I can't stand this. He's here, right here somewhere between the mist and the heather."

"Uncle I know a way ...well maybe a way." Kili said excitedly. "The Thain said they disappeared at night, well what do people do at night.....they sleep."

Everyone was looking at Kili now....hoping......hoping.

"We have to wake them up."

"What are you talking about laddie?" Bofur asked a little stunned. 

"If we can wake them up....just wake them up. It might reappear. The big problem is how do we wake people we can't see or hear. How do we know they can see or hear us?" Kili looked at Thorin hoping for an answer.

Fili added, "Love, if we truly love someone in the Shire or love the way of life and are willing to give up everything to be here. That's what the Thain said."

"Yes, yes he did. Thorin I think it's up to you, brother." Dis patted Thorin shoulder.

Thorin looked at his companions. What if his love for Bilbo wasn't deep enough, true enough, strong enough? What if Yavanna refused him?

Thorin looked to the mists and called to Bilbo, "Bilbo, please hear me. I should never have left you. You are all I will ever want or need in life. I don't want the crown of Erebor, I don't want privilege or prestige, I want to wake to your smile. The only riches I need is your laughter. I will gladly, happily spend my life by your side and count myself the most blessed dwarf in all middle-earth. There is no gold that is more precious than you, no gem more valuable than your love. Bilbo! Bilbo! Please hear me. Yavanna, see my heart, see the truth in my words. I offer your hobbit my love, my life. Let me be his joy, let me spend my life making him happy. I give up the outside world gladly for a life with my love. These dwarves I bring with me all give up the outside world and we humbly ask to be allowed to join your hobbits and share their lives."

Thorin, stopped and stood hoping, hoping; the ache in his heart was threatening to burst. But there was nothing, no sound, no movement. The dwarves waited and waited. Fili and Kili were in tears, realizing how much Primrose and Jasmine meant to them. They whispered their names, over and over into the mist that swirled around them but there was only silence.

"Yavanna, we brought herbs for healing and knowledge of working in stone. We can help defend the Shire should anyone threaten it. We....we aren't sorcerers....we don't have evil in our hearts......please....please" Thorin's voice trailed off into a whisper."Please...." 

"Thorin! Thorin! Is that you? Bilbo, ran through the mists. Eyes glistening with tears that were bitter only a few minutes ago turning into tears of joy. With him was the Thain with a surprised and well pleased look on his face. Primrose and Jasmine following not far behind, jumping up and down like school girls at the sight of their dwraves. All were in their nightclothes. 

"Well now, Master Dwarf I was just about to go to sleep when I heard you calling. You must truly love him to have touched Yavanna's heart." 

Bilbo ran to Thorin, encircling him in his arms. He never planned to let his dwarf go again. Primrose and Jasmine hugged their dwarves with no intention of letting go. The dwarves wrapped their coats or cloaks around their precious hobbits to protect them from the cold. 

"May we stay then, sir?" Thorin nervously asked the Thain. All of us. We don' t have any bad ideas, I promise."

"We're dwarves, We don't have any ideas at all." Nori chimed in. Dori and Ori rolled their eyes.

The Thain laughed and patted Thorin on the shoulder. "Well son, it appears Yavanna heard and accepted you or none of us would have heard you call to Bilbo or the lads call the lasses. You are welcome, all of you. Mister Balin might I speak with you on the morrow about joining our council here in the Shire. Each clan in represented and I believe our dwarves should be too. Balin nodded and smiled.

The dwarves were near tears, as they walked towards the center of the Shire and to the inn, where they woke a very sleepy, very happily surprised innkeeper. He asked Bombur if he could talk to him in the morning about perhaps helping with the cooking. 

The next morning, Oin was up early and went to check on Lobelia who was doing better. She'd be in bed for sometime yet, but she was going to recover and Otho was there by her side. He gave the keys to his shop to Oin and asked if perhaps, if they had time, if maybe Gloin and Correena might open the shop for awhile. Only if they wanted to and had time. He didn't want to be pushy about it.

_______________________________________

Thrain read the letter from his eldest son. It was simple and to the point. Thorin had found a love and a way of life that did not include Erebor. He had found his One. Frerin could marry Aileana and when time came take the throne. He told Thrain he had been a good father, a good king and he loved him, but that way of life was not for Throin. Thrain searched for his son, daughter and grandsons but to no avail. Frerin married Aileana, who really didn't care which prince she married as long as he was or would be the crown prince and she would one day be Queen. She gave him two children a son and daughter. In due time Thrain stepped down and Frerin did become a good king. Legend grew up around the lost Company of Thorin Durin. Some said they were attacked by orcs, others that some dark magic was involved. Then there were the sightings, for years and years someone would say they had seen the crown prince here or there. Some even said they had gone to live with the elves. 

_________________________________

But no one ever learned the truth that; in a hole in the ground there lived a smiling hobbit who was happily married to a dark haired dwarf. It was not a dry sandy hole but a hobbit hole filled with the laughter of family and friends. A hobbit hole that saw the wedding of said hobbit to his dwarf and many more weddings after that. His sister-in-law Dis and her blushing warrior Dwalin, who was captain of the patrol in the Shire were married there. Dori, Nori and Gimli also patrol members made a very handsome honor guard at the wedding. Lobelia and Otho were married there and the entire Shire gave a collective sigh of relief. But when Bilbo's new nephews wed his cousins there were so many guests that the ceremony was held at the party tree. Bombur cooked for all the weddings, his talents were much sought after for all the special events in the Shire and there were always special events in the Shire. Those same nephews and cousins went on to provide the Shire with a rather large number of bouncy, curly haired dwobbits. Dwobbits who along with the hobbit fauntlings proved to be clever and wonderfully mischievous students for Balin and Ori, while providing Bofur and Bifur with more than enough customers for their toys. Love, laughter, and family overflowed this hobbit hole as the centuries flew by in the outside world. 

After a long day at the blacksmith shop with Fili and Kili, Thorin would walk home with a smile on his face, knowing that Bilbo would be waiting. The two of them enjoyed sitting on the bench outside their smial as darkness fell, just holding hands. When the mist started to stir they would go back inside, shut their round green door and spend a century cuddling in each others arms as if it was only a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for the comments and Kudos.


End file.
